Just Listen
by SuicideFreakWord
Summary: Prefacio Draco Malfoy es él chico que lo tiene todo. Al menos ese era el papel que interpretaba en el anuncio de unos grandes almacenes. Pero en este nuevo curso, es él chico que no tiene nada...
1. Prefacio

!** ESTA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECE!**

Antes que nada informó que la historia no me pertenece así como los personajes; los cuales pertenecen respectivamente a Sara Dessen y J.K. Rowling. Así como también abran personajes creados por mí.

He hecho este fanfic sin fines de lucro; sino más bien para que lo disfruten tanto como yo. Sin más me despido, besos. VIVA EL DRARRY.

* * *

Just Listen

Prefacio

_Draco Malfoy es él chico que lo tiene todo. Al menos ese era el papel que interpretaba en el anuncio de unos grandes almacenes. _

_Pero en este nuevo curso, es él chico que no tiene nada: ni mejor amiga, porque Pansy no quiere saber nada de él; ni paz en casa, desde que su hermana mediana se volvió anoréxica manteniendo en vilo a toda la familia, ni con quien sentarse a comer en el colegio. Hasta que, conoce a Harry Potter; Alto, oscuro, intenso y obsesionado con la música, Harry es un reformado "chico malo" con un compromiso por decir la verdad, sin importar las consecuencias. Junto a la ayuda de Harry, tal vez Draco pueda hacerle frente a lo que sucedió la noche que él y Pansy dejaron de ser amigos._


	2. Chapter 1-Flashback

Disclaimer: La historia le pertenece a Sara Dessen y los personajes a J.K. Rowling. A su vez yo solo llevo a cabo la ADAPTACIÓN DE LA HISTORIA, para el deleite y goce de los lectores; a mi persona no le pertenece nada y no se lucra de dicha adaptación.

* * *

Capítulo 1 –Flashback (Calvin Harries)

Rebobiné el comercial de Abril otra vez, antes de que todo ocurriera, y de inmediato me olvide de esto. Hacía unas pocas semanas había empezado a suceder, y de repente, yo estaba en todas partes.

Unas hileras de pantallas colgadas sobre los elípticos en el gimnasio. En los monitos que ellos tenían en la oficina de correos que se suponía tenían que distraerte de cuánto tiempo llevabas esperando en la cola. Y ahora aquí, en la TV de mi habitación, cuando me senté en el borde de mi cama, los dedos cerrados en mis palmas, intentando levantarme y salir.

-Es esa época del año otra vez…

Me vi en la pantalla como era yo cinco meses atrás, buscando algo diferente, alguna prueba visible de lo que me había ocurrido.

Primero, me llamó la atención por la simple curiosidad de verme sin el beneficio de un espejo o fotografía. Nunca me había acostumbrado a eso, aún después de tanto tiempo.

-Juego de fútbol,- me observé decir. Llevaba un uniforme azul celeste de un jugador, el pelo prolijamente peinado hacia atrás, y agarré firmemente un enorme megáfono, el tipo que nadie usaba de ninguna manera, adornado con una K.

-Sala de estudios.- Me corté en un pantalón estilo formal color vino y una sudadera marrón cultivado, la cual me recordaba la sensación de picor y tan malo para llevar como era conseguir calidez, finalmente.

-Y por supuesto la vida social- Me incliné, mirándome en la pantalla, ahora llevando jeans y una resplandeciente camiseta y sentado en un banco, girado para hablar en esa línea mientras un grupo de chicas y chicos charlaban silenciosamente detrás de mí.

El director, la cara fresca y recién salida de una película de escuela, me había explicado el concepto de esto, su creación. "El chico que tenía todo", había dicho él, moviendo sus manos en un movimiento tenso y circular, como si eso fuera todo para abarcar algo demasiado vasto, sin mencionar impreciso.

Claramente, eso significaba tener un megáfono, algunos grupos inteligentes de grandes amigos. Ahora, podría haber morado en la explícita ironía de esto último, pero en la pantalla yo ya me estaba moviendo.

-Todo eso ocurrió este año,-dije. Ahora llevaba un esmoquin, una banda en la se leía rey, extendida a través de mi media sección, cuando una chica en un vestido rosa camino a mi lado, extendiendo su mano. Yo la tomé, dándole una amplia sonrisa.

Ella era una estudiante de segundo curso de la universidad local y mayoritariamente manteniéndose en el rodaje, aunque después, cuando me fui, ella me había pedido mi número. ¿Cómo había olvidado eso?

-Los mejores momentos,-él yo en la pantalla estaba diciendo ahora.- Los mejores recuerdos. Y entrarás las ropas correctas para ellos en el Departamento de Tiendas Kopf.

La cámara se movió cerca, más cerca, hasta que todo lo que podías ver era mi cara, el resto estaba fuera. Esto había sido antes de esa noche, antes de que todo eso hubiera ocurrido con Pansy, antes de ese largo y solitario verano de secretos y silencio. Yo era un caos, pero este chico, él estaba bien. Podías decirlo en la manera en que me miraba y el mundo tan confidencial cuando abría su boca para hablar otra vez.

-Haz tu nuevo año aún mejor,-dijo él, y sentí que mi respiración se atascaba, anticipando la siguiente línea, la última línea, la que solo esta vez era finalmente cierta.-Es hora de volver a la escuela.

La filmación paró, el logo de Kopf apareció debajo de mí. En esos momentos, eso cambiaría sin decir nada en un comercial congelado o al ambiente mucho mejor, estos quince segundos doblados sin problemas dentro de otro, pero no esperé para eso. En su lugar, levanté el mando, me apagué a mí mismo, y me dirigí a la puerta. Había tenido cerca de tres meses para ver a Pansy, pero cuando eso ocurría, yo aún no estaba listo.

Estaba en el aparcamiento antes de la primera campana, intentando reunir lo que me llevaría salir y dejar oficialmente el comienzo del año. Cuando la gente empujaba al pasar, hablando y riendo, en ruta hacia el patio, seguí trabajando en todos los quizás: Quizás ella había terminado ahora. Quizás algo más había ocurrido en el verano para reemplazar nuestro pequeño drama. Quizás esto nunca fue tan malo como pensaba que era. Todos esos eran disparos largos, pero aun así posibilidades.

Me senté hasta el último momento antes de que finalmente sacara las llaves del encendido del coche. Cuando alcancé el manillar de la puerta, me giré hacía mi ventana, ella ya estaba allí.

Durante un segundo, solo nos miramos mutuamente, y yo instantáneamente noté los cambios en ella: Su oscuro pelo lizo estaba más corto, sus pendientes nuevos. Estaba más delgada, si eso era posible, y había acabado con el espeso delineador de ojos que había llevado en la anterior primavera, reemplazándolo con uno de apariencia más natural, todos bronceados y sonrosados. Me preguntaba, en su primera mirada, que estaba diferente en mí. Solo cuando pensé en eso, Pansy abrió su perfecta boca, estrechó sus ojos hacia mí, y asestó el veredicto por el que había estado esperando mi verano.

-Puto.

El cristal entre nosotros no amortiguó el sonido o la reacción de las personas que pasaba. Vi a una chica de mi clase de inglés del año anterior estrechar sus ojos, mientras otra chica, una extraña, se reía en voz alta.

Pansy, siguió sin expresión cuando se giró, subiendo su mochila sobre uno de sus hombros y dirigiéndose hacia el patio. Mi cara estaba colorada, y podría sentir la mirada de la gente. No estaba listo para esto, pero entonces probablemente nunca lo estaría, y este año, como tantas otras cosas, no esperaría. No tenía elección pero conseguí salir de mi coche, con todos mirando, y empezarlo sería solitario. Así lo hice. Había conocido a Pansy por primera vez cuatro años antes, el comienzo del verano después de sexto grado. Yo estaba en la piscina del vecindario, de pie en la barra de la cafetería con dos dólares húmedos para comprar Coca-Cola, cuando sentí a alguien caminar detrás de mí.

Giré mi cabeza, y allí estaba esta chica, una total extraña, de pie allí en un bikini naranja pobre y haciendo juego con la plataforma de sus chancletas. Ella tenía la piel oliva y dura, pelo oscuro lizo recogido en una cola de caballo, y llevaba gafas de sol oscuras y una expresión aburrida e impaciente. En nuestro vecindario, donde todos se conocían, esto era como si ella hubiera caído del cielo. No quería mirarla. Pero aparentemente, lo estaba haciendo.

-¿Qué?- Me dijo. Podía verme reflejado en las lentes de sus gafas, pequeñas y fuera de perspectiva. -¿Qué estas mirando?

Sentí mi cara sonrojarse, como si hiciera tiempo que nadie me levantaba la voz. Estaba tan completamente sensible al tono, tanto que incluso los programas de TV conseguían molestarme, siempre tenía que cambiar de canal cuando el juez robaba a alguien.

-Nada.- Dije, y me volví a girar.

Un momento después, el tipo del instituto que trabajaba en la cafetería me saludó con una mirada cansada. Mientras echaba mi bebida pude sentir a la chica detrás de mí, su presencia como un peso, tanto que alisé mis dos billetes en el culo del vaso debajo de mis dedos, concentrándome en conseguir alisar cada simple arruga. Después pagué, me alejé, estudiosamente manteniendo mis ojos en el cemento de camino cuando volví bordeando el borde profundo donde mi mejor amiga, Hermione Granger, estaba esperando.

-Hester dijo que te dijera que se iba a casa, -dijo ella, golpeando su nariz cuando yo cuidadosamente puse la Coca-Cola sobre el pavimento al lado de mi silla.- Dijo que podemos caminar.

-Vale,- dije. Mi hermana Hester acababa de conseguir su permiso de conducir, lo cual significaba que tenía que llevarme a los lugares. Llegar a casa, de cualquier forma, siguiendo mi propia responsabilidad, me guste o no desde la piscina, lo cual era caminar la distancia, o el único paseo por la ciudad, lo cual no era. Hermione una solitaria, incluso entonces. Cualquier espacio a su alrededor era su espacio personal solo por existir, estabas invadiéndolo. Fue solo después de sentarme que finalmente me permití mirar otra vez a la chica con el bikini naranja. Había dejado la barra de la cafetería y estaba de pie atravesando la piscina hacia nosotros, su toalla sobre su brazo, una bebida en la otra mano, sondeando el diseño de los bancos y las sillas de playa.

-Aquí,- dijo Hermione, entregando la baraja de cartas que estaba sujetando.- Es tu turno.

Hermione había sido mi mejor amiga desde que teníamos seis años. Había toneladas de niños en nuestro vecindario, pero por alguna razón muchos de ellos estaban en sus adolescencias, como mis hermanas, o cuatro arriba o más abajo, como resultado de un baby boom un par de años previos. Cuando la familia de Hermione se trasladó de Washington, D.C., nuestras madres se conocieron en una reunión de la comunidad. Tan pronto como se dieron cuenta de que teníamos la misma edad, nos pusieron juntos, y nos habíamos quedado así desde entonces.

Hermione había nacido en Francia, y los Granger la habían adoptado cuando tenía seis meses de edad. Teníamos la misma altura, pero eso era todo lo que teníamos en común. Yo era rubio y ojos grises, un típico Malfoy, mientras que ella tenía el pelo castaño y brillante que nunca había visto y los ojos marrones claro que eran como de gato. Mientras yo era tímido y demasiado entusiasta en dar las gracias, Hermione era más seria, su tono, personalidad, y apariencia todo calculado y pensado. Yo había sido modelo desde antes de que pudiera recordar, siguiendo a mis hermanas antes de mí; Hermione era una niña totalmente poco femenina, la mejor jugadora de fútbol en nuestro bloque, sin mencionar un genio en las cartas, especialmente en el Gim Rummy (juego de cartas), al cual había empezado a machacarme en todo el verano.

-¿Puedo tomar un sobo de tu bebida?- Me preguntó Hermione. Luego estornudo.-Hace calor aquí fuera.

Asentí levantándola para entregársela. Hermione tenia alergias malas en todo el año, pero en el verano golpeaban en su punto extremo. Normalmente o se congestionaba, chorreando, o golpeaba desde Abril a Octubre, y sin aumentar los brotes o las pastilla que parecían funcionar. Hacía mucho me había acostumbrado a su voz nasal, tan bien como el paquete omnipresente de pañuelos en su bolsillo o mano.

Había una organizada jerarquía para sentarse en nuestra piscina: Los salvavidas tenían las mesas del picnic cerca de la cafetería, mientras las madres y los niños pequeños clavados en el borde superficial y la piscina de los bebés. Hermione y yo preferíamos el área de media sombra detrás de los lados de los niños, mientras que los chicos más populares del instituto, como Cedric Digori, tres años mayor que yo y heredero al tipo más maravilloso en nuestro vecindario y, luego pensé, posiblemente del mundo, colgando para una zambullida alta. El principal punto era la extensión de sillas entre la cafetería y el camino, el cual normalmente era tomado por las chicas más populares del instituto. Aquí era donde mi hermana mayor, Ellen, estaba tumbada en una tumbona, llevando un bikini rosa caliente y abanicándose con la revista Glamour.

Una vez había distribuido las cartas, estuve sorprendido de ver a la chica de naranja caminando hacia donde estaba Ellen sentada, tomando la silla a su lado. Molly Clayton, la mejor amiga de Ellen, quien estaba a su otro lado, la codeó, luego asintió hacia la chica. Ellen levantó la mirada una y otra vez, luego se encogió de hombros y se tumbó otra vez, tirando su brazo sobre su cara.

-¿Draco?-Hermione ya había levantado sus cartas y estaba impaciente para comenzar a machacarme. —Es tu turno.

—Oh, —dije, girándome para enfrentarla. —Cierto.

A la siguiente tarde, la chica estaba de vuelta, esta vez en un traje de baño plateado. Cuando llegué allí, ella ya estaba sentada en la misma silla que mi hermana había tenido el día antes, su toalla extendida, agua embotellada a su lado, la revista en su rodilla. Hermione estaba en una clase de tenis, así que estaba solo cuando Ellen y sus amigas llegaron una hora después. Llegaron corriendo como siempre, sus zapatos golpeando en el pavimento. Cuando alcanzaron su sitio habitual y vieron a la chica sentada allí, bajaron la velocidad, luego se miraron la una a la otra. Molly Clayton parecía enfadada, pero Ellen solo se movió cuatro sillas más y sentó el campamento como siempre.

Durante los siguientes días, observé como la nueva chica mantenía sus esfuerzos testarudos en infiltrarse en el grupo de mi hermana. Que comenzaba justo cuando tomaba una silla creciente, durante tres días, para seguirlas a la cafetería. La siguiente tarde, llegó al agua segundos después de ellas, quedándose a un pie de la pared cuando se balancearon y hablaron, salpicándose unas a otras. Para el fin de la semana, estaba caminando detrás de ellas constantemente, una sombra viva.

Tenía que ser molesto. Había visto a Molly dispararla un par de miradas asquerosas, e incluso Ellen la había pedido que se alejara, por favor, cuando se había acercado demasiado al borde profundo. Pero la chica parecía no importarle. Así que a cualquier cosa, aumentaba sus esfuerzos más, como si no importara lo que estuvieran diciendo tanto como hablasen de ella, con clase.

—Así que, —dijo mi madre una noche cenando, —He oído que una nueva familia se trasladó a la casa de los Daughtry, desde Sycamore.

— ¿Los Daughtrys se trasladaron? —Preguntó mi padre.

Mi madre asintió. —Vuelven en Junio. A Toledo. ¿Recuerdas?

Mi padre pensó durante un segundo.

—Cierto, —dijo finalmente, asintiendo. —Toledo.

—También lo oí, —continuó mi madre, pasando el cuenco de pasta que estaba sujetando a Hester, que inmediatamente me lo pasó a mí, —Que tienen una hija de tu edad, Draco. Creo que la vi el otro día cuando estaba en Maggie.

—De verdad, —dije.

Ella asintió. —Tiene el pelo oscuro, un poco más alta que tú. Quizás la hayas visto por el vecindario.

Pensé durante un segundo. —No lo sé...

— ¡Es esa! —Dijo Ellen de repente. Bajó su tenedor con un golpe. —La acosadora de la piscina. Oh Dios mío, sabía que tenía que ser más joven que nosotras.

—Espera, —ahora mi padre estaba poniendo atención. — ¿Hay un acosador en la piscina?

—Espero que no, —dijo mi madre, en su voz preocupada.

—Ella no es una acosadora, realmente, —dijo Ellen. —Es solo una chica que ha estado alrededor de nosotras. Ella, siempre, se sienta a nuestro lado y nos sigue a todas partes, y no habla, y siempre está escuchando lo que decimos. Le he dicho que se perdiera, pero solo me ignora. ¡Dios! ¡No me puedo creer que solo tenga doce años! ¡Eso lo hace incluso más enfermo!

—Tan dramática, —murmuro Hester, inspeccionando un pedazo de lechuga con su tenedor.

Ella tenía razón, como siempre. Ellen era nuestra residente a reina del drama. Sus emociones siempre estaban en pleno acelerador, como lo era su boca; nunca dejaba de hablar, incluso si sabía que no la estabas escuchando. Por el contrario, Hester era del tipo silencioso, lo que significaba que las pocas palabras que pronunciaba siempre llevaban mucho más significado.

—Ellen, —murmuró mi madre ahora. —Se amable.

—Madre, lo he intentado. Pero si la vieras, me entenderías, es extraño.

Madre tomo un trago de su vino. —Mudarse a un nuevo lugar es difícil, ya lo sabes. Quizás no sabe cómo hacer amigos…

—Obviamente no lo sabe, —dijo Ellen.

—…Lo que quiere decir que puede ser tu trabajo conocerla a medio camino, —terminó de decir madre.

—Tiene doce años, —dijo Ellen, como si en parte estuviera enferma, o en fuego.

—También tú hermano, —señaló mi padre.

Ellen cogió su tenedor y lo apunto hacia él, —Exactamente, —dijo.

Aparte de mí, Hester asintió. Pero mi madre, por supuesto, estaba poniendo su atención sobre mí. —Bueno Draco, —dijo. —Tal vez podrías hacer un esfuerzo, si la ves, en decirle hola o algo.

No le había dicho a madre que ya había conocido a esta nueva chica, mayormente porque ella estaría aterrorizada por haber sido tan ruda conmigo. No es que esto cambiara sus expectativas de mi comportamiento. Mi madre era famosamente educada, y esperaba lo mismo de nosotros, a pesar de las situaciones. Nuestra vida entera se suponía que tenía que ser un largo camino. —Vale, —dije —Tal vez lo haré.

—Buen chico, —dijo. Y eso, esperaba, lo era.

La tarde siguiente, a pesar, que cuando Hermione y yo llegamos a la piscina, Ellen ya estaba allí. Descansando con Molly a un lado y la chica nueva en el otro. Traté de ignorar esto mientras nos sentábamos en nuestro sitio, pero eventualmente eché un vistazo para ver a Ellen mirándome. Cuando se levantó un momento después, me disparó una mirada, luego se encaminó hacia el bar de bocadillos, la chica nueva inmediatamente la siguió, sabía lo que tenía que hacer.

—Volveré en un segundo, —le dije a Mione. Quien estaba leyendo una novela de Stephen King y sonándose la nariz.

—Vale, — dijo.

Me levanté, luego caminé deprisa, cruzando mis brazos sobre el pecho mientras pasaba a Cedric Digori. Él estaba tendido en una silla de playa, una toalla sobre sus ojos, mientras que un par de sus compañeros luchaban en la cubierta de la piscina. Ahora, en vez de mirarlo a escondidas. Lo cual, a excepción de la natación y ser vencido en carreras, era mi principal atracción en la piscina aquel verano. Me maldecía de nuevo, todo porque mi madre insistió en que fuéramos consagrados los buenos samaritanos. Genial.

Le podría haber dicho a Ellen lo de mi previo encuentro con esa chica, pero lo sabía bien. A diferencia de mí, ella no se alejaba de las confrontaciones, cualquier cosa, iba tras ello, antes de hablarlo completamente. Era el polvorín de la familia, y había perdido la cuenta del número de veces que me había dejado a un lado, rogando y sonrojado, mientras que hacía varios disgustos claros a los vendedores, conductores, varios ex novios. La quiero, pero es la verdad, me pone nervioso.

Hester en contraste, era del tipo silencioso. Nunca te diría cuando estaba enfadada. Sólo lo sabías, por la expresión de su cara. El estrechamiento de sus ojos de acero, los pesados, enunciados signos que podían ser más menospreciados que las palabras, cualquier palabra, parecía preferiblemente a ellos. Cuando ella y Ellen se peleaban, lo cual, con dos años entre ellas, era bastante a menudo, siempre se veía al principio como un argumento de un solo lado, ya que todo lo que se podía oír era una interminable lista de acusaciones y desprecios. Prestabas más atención, y podías notar a Hester de piedra, pesados silencios, así como las réplicas que ofreció, como algunos de ellos que dio, siempre cortaban mucho más duramente el punto que el remolino de Ellen, con desenfrenados comentarios.

Una abierta, una cerrada. No era de pensar que la primera imagen que vino a mi mente al pensar en mis hermanas, fuera en una puerta. Con Ellen, era la puerta de entrada a nuestra casa, a través del cual siempre estaba entrando o saliendo, por lo general en medio de una frase, con un puñado de amigos detrás de ella. Hester era aquella puerta de su cuarto, el cual prefería cerrar entre ella y el resto de nosotros, por supuesto.

En cuanto a mí, caí en algún lugar entre mis hermanas y sus fuertes personalidades, la personificación misma de la enorme área gris que las separaba. No era valiente ni franco, o silencioso ni calculador. No tenía ni idea de cómo alguien me describiría, o lo que vendría a la mente al oír mi nombre. Yo solo era Draco. Mi madre, así misma un adverso conflictivo, odiaba cuando mis hermanas se peleaban.

— ¿Porque no pueden llevarse bien? —Alegaba. Ellas podrían hacer rodar sus ojos, pero un mensaje me fue enviado: Que ser bueno era lo correcto, un único lugar en donde las personas no se pusieran a gritar o estar tan calladas que pudieran asustarte. Si solo fueras amable, no tendrías que preocuparte del todo por argumentos. Pero ser bueno o amable no era siempre tan fácil como se veía, especialmente cuando hay personas que podían ser tan malas.

Para el tiempo en el que llegué al bar de bocadillos, Ellen había desaparecido (por supuesto). Pero la chica seguía allí, esperando a que el hombre del mostrador le diera el pedido al bar. ―"Oh bueno," pensé, mientras iba hacia ella. ― "Allí va el intento."

—Hola, —dije. Ella solo me miró. Una expresión indescifrable en su cara. — Um, soy Draco. Te mudaste aquí, ¿verdad?

Ella no dijo nada por lo que pareció un largo momento, durante el tiempo en el que Ellen caminó saliendo del cuarto de baño detrás de ella. Y se detuvo cuando nos vio hablando.

—Yo, —continué, ahora mucho más incómodo. —Yo, um, creo que estamos en el mismo curso.

La chica me miró, acomodándose las gafas de sol en su nariz. — ¿Y? —Dijo ella, en el mismo tono cortante con el que la primera vez me había hablado.

—Solo pensé, —dije, —que desde, ya sabes, que tenemos la misma edad, quizás quisieras salir, o algo.

Otra pausa. Entonces la chica dijo, como si estuviera clarificando. —Quieres que salgamos juntos. Yo contigo.

Lo hizo sonar tan ridículo e inmediatamente empecé a retractarme. —Es decir, no tienes porque… — Dije.—Era solo…

—No, —ella me cortó de plano. Luego inclinó la cabeza para atrás y se echó a reír. —De ninguna manera.

La cosa es que, si solo hubiera estado yo allí, eso hubiera sido todo. Me hubiera dado la vuelta, con la cara sonrojada, y hubiera vuelto con Mione, juego terminado. Pero no estaba solo.

—Espera un momento, —dijo Ellen en voz alta — ¿Qué es lo que acabas de decir?

La chica se giró. Cuando vio a mi hermana, sus ojos se ampliaron. — ¿Cómo? —Dijo. Y no pude evitar notar que era diferente, la primera palabra que me dijo, sonaba como si lo dijera ahora.

—Dije... — repitió Ellen, en su propia voz cortante. — ¿Qué es lo que le dijiste?

Uh, oh. Pensé.

—Nada, —replicó la chica. —Yo solo…

—Este es mi hermano, —dijo Ellen, señalándome. —Y fuiste una total perra con él.

A este punto ya estaba un poco nervioso y ruborizado. Ellen, por lo tanto, puso su mano en la cadera, lo que significaba que acababa de empezar.

—No fui una perra, —dijo la chica, quitándose sus gafas de sol. —Yo solo…

—Lo fuiste y lo sabes, —dijo Ellen, cortándole sus palabras. —Así que puedes dejar de negarlo. Y deja también de seguirme, ¿vale? Me estás asustando. Vámonos Draco.

Estaba congelado en el lugar, mirando la cara de la chica. Sin sus gafas, su expresión afectada, de repente aparentaba doce años, deteniéndose entre nosotros dos, Ellen agarró mi muñeca y comenzó a arrastrarme a donde estaban ella y sus amigas sentadas.

—Increíble, —siguió diciendo, y solo miraba a través de la piscina a Mione que me estaba mirando, confundida, mientras Ellen me empujaba hacia abajo sentándome en una silla. Molly se incorporó, parpadeando, llegando a tomar las tiras desamarradas de su bikini.

— ¿Que sucede? —Preguntó, y Ellen comenzó a contarle, eché una mirada de vuelta hacia el bar de bocadillos, la chica se había ido. Luego la vi, a través de la valla detrás de mí, caminando entre el aparcamiento, descalza, y con la cabeza baja. Había dejado todas sus cosas cerca de mí, una toalla, sus zapatos, un bolso con una revista y su cartera, un cepillo rosado. Seguí esperando a que se diera cuenta de que había dejado sus cosas y volviera. Nunca sucedió. Sus cosas se quedaron allí toda la tarde: después de que volví a sentarme con Mione, y le conté todo. Después de que jugáramos varias manos al rummy. Después de que fuéramos a nadar y nuestros dedos se pusieran arrugados. Después de que Ellen y Molly se fueran, y otras personas tomaran sus sillas. Durante todo ese tiempo hasta que el último salvavidas hizo el anuncio de la hora del cierre, y Mione y yo empaquetamos nuestras cosas y caminamos alrededor de los bordes de la piscina, quemados, hambrientos y listos para volver a casa.

Supe que esa chica no era mi problema. Había sido grosera conmigo, dos veces, y por eso no merecía mi lastima ni ayuda. Pero mientras pasábamos por la silla, Mione se detuvo. —No podemos dejarlo, —dijo. Inclinándose para agarrar los zapatos y las cosas que estaban dentro del bolso. —Y está de camino a nuestras casas.

Podía discutir el punto, pero luego pensé en ella en el estacionamiento, descalza, sola. Entonces retiré la toalla de la silla, colocándola con la mía. —Sí, —dije. — Esta bien.

Aun así, cuando llegamos a la vieja casa de los Daughtry, estaba aliviada de ver que todas las ventanas estaban oscuras y no había ningún vehículo en la entrada, entonces podíamos dejar las cosas de la chica en la entrada y terminaríamos con eso. Pero mientras Mione se inclinaba para dejar el bolso contra la puerta principal, se abrió y ella estaba allí.

Llevaba pantalones cortos y una camiseta roja, el pelo recogido en una cola de caballo. Sin gafas de sol. Sin sandalias de tacón alto. Cuando nos vio, su rostro enrojeció.

—Hola, —dijo Mione, después de un largo y suficiente notado silencio. Luego ella estornudó antes de agregar. —Trajimos tus cosas.

La chica solo la miró durante un segundo, como si no entendiera lo que estaba diciendo. Lo cual, con la congestión de Clarke, probablemente no lo había hecho. Me incliné y recogí el bolso, sosteniéndolo hacia ella. —Te dejaste esto, —dije.

Ella miró la bolsa, luego hacia mí, su expresión aguardó.

—Oh, —dijo, alcanzándolo. —Gracias.

Detrás de nosotros, un grupo de chicos pasaron en sus bicicletas, sus voces, cuando se llamaban el uno al otro. Luego se hizo el silencio otra vez.

— ¿Cariño? —Oí una voz desde el extremo del pasillo oscuro detrás de ella. — ¿Hay alguien ahí?

—Todo va bien, —dijo sobre su hombro. Luego se giró cerrando la puerta tras ella, y caminó hacia el porche. Rápidamente se movió pasándonos, pero no sin antes haber visto que sus ojos estaban rojos y brillantes, como si hubiera estado llorando. Y de repente, como siempre, había escuchado la voz de mi madre en mi cabeza: "Mudarse a un nuevo lugar es difícil. Quizás no sepa cómo hacer Amigos."

—Mira, —dije. —Acerca de lo que sucedió. Mi hermana…

—Está bien, —dijo, cortando mis palabras. —Estoy bien, —pero mientras lo decía, su voz se quebró, solo silenciosamente. Y se giró hacia nosotros, poniendo una mano sobre su boca. Solo me quedé allí, sin saber qué hacer, pero mientras miraba a Mione, vi que ella ya estaba revisando los bolsillos de sus pantalones para sacar su siempre presente paquete de toallitas Kleenex. Sacó uno fuera, y se lo alcanzó a la chica, ofreciéndoselo. Un segundo después, la chica lo tomó, en silencio, y lo presionó sobre su cara.

—Soy Hermione, —dijo Mione. —Y este es Draco. —En los próximos años, era este momento el que siempre volvía a mi mente. Yo y Mione, en el verano después de Sexto grado, parados allí detrás de la chica llorando. Mucho cambiado para mí, para todos nosotros, como si algo hubiera sucedido en ese momento. Ese momento, pensé, era como muchos otros momentos, fugaz y sin importancia, mientras ella se giraba, ahora sin llorar, sorprendentemente tranquila, actualmente para enfrentarnos.

—Hola, —dijo. —Soy Pansy.

* * *

**N/A: Después de una largo período de tiempo vuelvo con la energía recargada, voy a seguir adaptando la historia y como podrán notar voy a subir desde cero; puesto que habían algunas incongruencia en la historia y la adaptación; sin más espero estar publicando regularmente capítulos y terminar lo antes posible con la entrega de esta historia. Y si nos es mucho pedir me encantaría que un Beta me ayudara para batear la historia. Gracias. **

**Sin más me despido. **

**SuicideFreakWord. **


End file.
